The Power Stone
by Time Warrior
Summary: This is the sequel to The Everstone, and also one of my first fanfics. A new generation has been born, and when an old enemy returns with a new Leader, the legendary Power Stone must be found!
1. Chapter 1

I looked around carefully, keeping my eyes peeled for any signs of an ambush. As I  
looked around in the long grass I saw something. A big, bushy, brown Eevee tail, it  
was wagging about in the grass. I smiled and got ready for the attack. I growled and  
launched myself at the tail and grabbed hold yelling, 'Gotcha!' The Eevee it belonged  
to turned around and pounced on me.  
'Be quiet Carai! I was about to ambush Frost.' Dusty said angrily.  
'Oh, right.' I said as he let me up, 'You go from one side and I'll go from the other.'  
He nodded and we split up. I looked out of the grass and saw Frost sitting on a big  
rock in the middle of the field, sunning herself. I got on the opposite side of Dusty and  
signalled to him. He got in an attacking position and I followed. I held up three fingers  
then put one down. Then another and on the last one we both pounced at Frost,  
catching her by surprise and making her tumble off the rock, and we all landed in the  
grass. Me and Dusty did a high-five, but Frost wasn't impressed.  
'You two are so immature.' She said, climbing back onto the rock.  
'You have no sense of humour.' I told her. She just ignored me and went back to  
sunning herself. I looked back into the long grass and saw my aunty Charity walk up.  
'What's going on here?' She asked sternly.  
'Frost can't take a joke.' I said.  
'Dibba-dobba.' Frost mumbled at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.  
'I see.' Charity said walking up to Frost. 'Can't take a joke eh? I can fix that!' With  
that she tickled Frost on the stomach and made her topple of the rock, laughing.  
'See, laughter's the solution to every problem.' She joked.  
'Oh yeah!' Frost said, and she pounced at Charity, knocking her off the rock. We were  
all laughing now. But I suddenly heard my mother's voice.  
'FROST, DUSTY, CARAI!' She yelled. Charity got up and lead us all  
back home, everything was so peaceful. Little did I know it wouldn't be for long.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch was good and after, I went back to playing in the fields behind my home.  
Charity was visiting my mother and father and she was staying at our home for a while.  
Frost was the oldest of my siblings and Dusty was next, I was the youngest. I liked  
Charity the best out of my aunties and she visited alot, which was good. I ran around  
in the grass, laughing to my self and just rolling around. The grass was soft, and I lay  
down on my back and stared up at the sky. I could never of been happier. Charity's  
face suddenly appeared, looking over me.  
'How ya doing?' She asked. I answered with a smile and continued to look at the sky.  
There was big fluffy clouds in the sky, I could make out some of them as pokemon  
shapes. There was a cute, woolly Mareep, and a fierce looking Growlithe. Charity lay  
down beside me and looked at the sky too. Charity seemed like my best friend, even  
though she was alot older than me. Nothing could break ruin this peaceful summers  
day. Except.... there was a scream, it sounded like my sister!  
'FROST!' I yelled sitting up. I went to run back home but Charity held me still.  
'I'll go see what it is, you stay here.' She said. I nodded and sat still as Charity ran  
back in the direction of home. I had  
to help. I ran after Charity, even though she told me to stay put. I climbed a tree near  
my home and sat there watching. I couldn't see Charity anywhere and I couldn't see  
the rest of my family either. I got out of the tree and went into the cave. There was  
no-one here either.  
'FROST! DUSTY!' I called. No answer.  
'Charity.' I called more quietly, 'Mother, father?' I asked. Where was everybody. I  
saw a piece of paper in the middle of the cave floor. I picked it up and saw it had some  
funny looking pictures on it. I looked around quietly. Everybody was gone. There was  
only one thing to do, go to my mother's family. My mother had two brother's and  
three sister's, including Charity. I ran quickly away from home, in the opposite  
direction of the field and up the road. In five minutes I had reached their home.  
'HELLO!' I called. No answer. I ran into their cave, again no-one was there. What  
was going on? There was one other hope left. Charity had told me about some friends  
she had near the gully. The trip there would take about an hour and a half, but this was  
all I had left. I just hoped they would still be there. I set out quickly down the same  
road I was on before. I got about twenty minutes down the road running before I had  
to stop for a rest. I was only young and there were so many pokemon out there who  
could probably make an easy meal of me. I gulped and stood up again and kept  
running. I had to get there. I was very worn-out now, I was tired and the worry of my  
family's safety was growing with every step I took. I collapsed in a heap on the ground  
and fainted.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
'Hey, what do you make of that?' She asked, pointing through some bushes.  
'Duh,' I said, also looking, 'it's an Eevee, I thought.... Hey it's an Eevee!' I exclaimed,  
not realising what I had first said.  
'It looks hurt, should we get my mother?' She asked.  
'Maybe we should bring it off the road first.' I said. She nodded and we walked on the  
road and pulled the Eevee back into the clearing. Just then Wikina walked up.  
'What happened?!' She asked looking concernedly at the Eevee.  
'She was just lying on the road.' I explained.  
'Use Water Gun, Wikina.' Petal told her.  
'Just a small one though.' I added. Wikina nodded and used a very small Water Gun  
on the Eevee's face. It closed it's eyes tightly then opened them, spluttering and sitting  
up quickly to get away from the water.  
'Your alive!' I said.  
'Who are you?' The Eevee asked.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
I sat up quickly and looked around. There were three pokemon standing around me; a  
Chikorita; a Vulpix; and a Totodile. The Totodile was odd though, she had golden  
eyes and the ridge down her back was black.  
'Who are you?' I asked.  
The Vulpix smiled and held out her paw to help me up.  
'My name's Flara, and these are my friends, Petal,' She pointed to the Chikorita, 'and  
Wikina.' She then pointed to the Totodile.  
'We found you lying on the road.' Petal explained.  
'And then we saved you.' Wikina explained.  
'Thanks.' I said.  
'Why don't you come back and meet our parents.' Flara offered. I nodded in  
agreement and we walked down the road again. We soon reached the river, this was  
where I wanted to be.  
'MOTHER.' Flara yelled. 'We're back.' A large red creature came out of the bushes.  
It had ten orange tails with yellow tips. This was Charity's friend.  
'Who's your new friend?' She asked.  
'I'm Carai.' I explained. She looked stunned then said, 'What brings you so far away  
from home Carai?' I sat down and explained everything that had happened. 


	3. Chapter 3

'So, their coming back.' Flare said suprised, 'I thought we got rid of all the leaders,  
apparently they reformed....' She said almost to herself. She looked at me.  
'I think there's only one pokemon who may know what's going on. We'll have to wait  
until night time though.' She explained.  
'I get ya.' I replied. 'Oh, I almost forgot.' I handed her the piece of paper I had been  
carrying around.  
'I found that in the cave.' I said handing it to Flare. She looked at it and gasped.  
'What does it say?' Flara asked.  
'Nothing.... why don't you go play with the other Vulpix.' She said pushing me and  
Flara in the direction of the pack.  
'Ah, okay.' Flara said confused.  
'You two better get home aswell.' She said to Wikina and Petal. They nodded and  
walked off. Flare sighed and looked at the now setting sun. Then she walked off to join  
us in the pack.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
I woke slowly and looked around. It was still night time and everyone was still asleep.  
Carai was curled up in a ball next to a tree. She looking restless, poor thing. I thought  
of Charity. I had not had reason to worry about her since our journey to Evolution  
Mountain, and that was nearly three years ago now. Now I felt even more worried  
about her, I feared for her life. I walked quietly out of the clearing and on the path by  
the gully. I walked a short while and then stopped at a big tree.  
'Moonwing.' I called. I heard a grumble and a Murkrow poked his head out of the  
leaves.  
'Ah, Flare. I've been expecting you.' He informed me sadly. He looked at the paper in  
my paw and sighed.  
'I know why your here. I caught wind of what was happening.' He said.  
'So their back for sure?' I asked fearfully.  
'And worse than ever.' He replied nodding.  
'I've feared this.' I told him worriedly.  
'So have I.' Moonwing confessed. 'There is a way to stop them though.'  
'How. It seems they now have incredible forces with them. How can we beat them?' I  
asked.  
'There is one way.' He replied. 'The Power Stone. That's what they want I know but,  
it can evolve any pokemon into a much stronger evolution. It can work on any  
pokemon. But there is one problem. It can evolve a good pokemon differently from a  
bad one.'  
'I thought that was just a myth.' I replied.  
'Well, what ever it is, it's our only hope against their new found power.' He replied,  
'They'll be going to Evolution Mountain again. That's my best guess at where the  
Power Stone is.' He explained.  
'But there isn't a Power Stone, I'm telling you.' I tried.  
'Then we're doomed.' Moonwing said bluntly, pulling his head back in through the  
leaves. I sighed and thought about Charity again, she was my best friend and I couldn't  
let anything happen to her. "Please look after her Firea, please" I thought looking up at  
the sky. We may still have some hope.....  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
I woke early that morning and stretched. I had been having bad dreams. They were  
about my family and them not coming back. I did have some psychic powers, I got  
them from my parents, they were both Espeon, and I just hoped to Evona that they  
were just dreams I had been having. Flara woke after me and then Flame, Flare's sister,  
had gotten us something to eat. Flare was busy thinking.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
Flare sat at the edge of the river and looked into the water. This always helped her  
think, sitting there like that. Her ten tails waved about in the cool morning breeze. She  
didn't know what she was going to do, the Pokemon Gang were back and they had  
alot more power than before. She remembered back when she and some of her friends  
had managed to beat the leader, a Typhlosion, at Evolution Mountain. The Keeper of  
the Stones had used a De-volution Stone and turned him back into a weak Cyndaquil  
and then used an Everstone to keep him that way. The Pokemon Gang had disbanded  
after that and Flare had thought it was for good. Unfortunatly, it wasn't. She picked up  
the peice of paper beside her and read it again. It read......  
  
  
We have kidnapped the Eevee named Charity and her family.  
They will not have long to live. If the Keeper of the Stones of  
Evolution Mountain does not hand us the Power Stone in two  
months, the Eevee and her family shall not live any longer. I  
leave the job of telling the Keeper in your hands. Just   
remember, I will wait no longer than two months. Then you'll  
be next.  
  
  
The Leader of the Pokemon Gang.  
  
  
Flare sighed. They would have to act quickly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Flara and I were playing around with some of the other Vulpix in the pack. Soon Flare  
came up to us.  
'I think we need to have a talk.' She said to me. I agreed and walked off, leaving Flara  
and the other Vulpix to play by themselves. We walked along the river a bit and  
stopped when the river lead into a big lake.  
'Maybe I should read you the letter.' Flare said. I didn't like the sound of her voice.  
'Alright.' I said finally, bracing myself. Flare sat down and started to read.  
  
'It's okay, let it all out.' Flare said patting my back. I was hysterical after Flare read me  
the letter. My family, ALL my family were going to be killed if I we didn't hand over  
something that didn't even exist! I wiped my tears eyes with my paw and said, 'But I  
thought the Power Stone doesn't exist.' Flare looked down at me.  
'Moonwing seems to think it does and I have an odd feeling it may. We have to hurry  
if we're going to save them. We have only two months.' She informed me. 'We best  
get ready if we're going to leave today.' I smiled at her and I dried my tears and we  
went to get ready.  
  
'Can I pleeeeease mum?'  
'And me?'  
'I'll be comin' too.'  
'Alright, alright.' Flare said giving in. 'Petal, you'll have to ask Lily and Root though.  
And Wikina, you'll have to ask Kino and Splash.'  
'We know, we know.' The two cousins said in unison.  
'Flara, you'll have to be careful now, remember that.' Flare said to her sternly, 'And  
Carai. Don't worry, I know you four can get the Power Stone. Let's just hope in time.'  
She finished. Wikina and Petal ran off to go find their parents and Flara and I followed.  
Of course Petal and Wikina's parents said it was okay and we said our goodbyes and  
set off to Evolution Mountain.  
  
In about ten minutes we reached a place where the road split up in three.  
'Which way?' I asked.  
'I know the middle one leads to the forest, that's really dangerous though. The right  
one leads to the city, but the left one I'm not sure about.' Flara explained.  
'Why don't we take the left way.' Petal said.  
'The unknown sounds safest to me.' Wikina agreed.  
'The unknown it is.' I decided, and we walked down the left path. We didn't see the  
creature watching us from above on the cliff. It watched to see what path we took,  
before running off in the same direction.  
  
About thirty minutes passed and we soon stopped at a small stream for a drink and  
some lunch. Afterward we keep walking down the road. I was very silent, I couldn't  
think straight after what Flare had told me. My mother, my father, my brother and  
sister, Charity, my whole family were going to be killed. I tried to push this out of my  
mind though, and I focused on the Power Stone. An unexpected sound brought me  
back to my senses though. A human stumbled onto the path. She had brown hair and  
green eyes.  
'Hmmmm.... I could use some pokemon like you four.' She said, 'Why don't we  
battle?' She was more like asking us than telling us.  
'Let's do it!' Flara said stepping forward.  
'Flara! What are you trying to do?' I asked her as if she was crazy. She was.  
'Don't worry, we can handle her.' She replied.  
'Alright....' I said unsure. The trainer pulled a small red and white ball from off her belt  
and threw it.  
'Go Sinders!' She yelled. The ball hit the ground and a red light came from it, forming  
itself into a Quilava.  
'I'll fight.' Flara said. She stepped out and faced the Quilava.  
'Tackle!' The trainer yelled. Sinders obeyed and rushed at Flara. She was to quick  
though and she jumped away. She turned and used Flamethrower. Sinders curled into a  
ball and made the flame on his back rise up and the Flamethrower sort of disintegrated  
into it.  
'Swift!' The trainer called, and Sinders fired lots of little stars at Flara. Flara took the  
hits and tumbled backwards.  
'Flame Wheel!' Fire rose quickly around Sinders and he shot off a huge blast of fire.  
Flara was weak but not fainted but the trainer saw her chance and threw a ball at Flara,  
a red light burst from the ball and formed itself around Flara.  
'Flara!' I yelled as the ball sucked her in and floated back to the humans hands. The  
human placed the ball back on her belt.  
'One down, three to go.' She said happily. Petal stepped forward now.  
'Sinders, take a rest.' The trainer said, facing the ball at Sinders who immediately was  
sucked back into the ball. She grabbed another ball off her belt and threw it yelling,   
'Go, Screech!' A Golbat came out of this ball.  
'I'll get this one.' Petal said this time.  
'Leech Life!' The trainer said. Screech flew at Petal with it's fangs bared. She used  
Vine Whip though and knocked it off course.  
'Supersonic!' Screech let out some small Psychic waves and Petal was confused. She  
started trying to use Vine Whip on me and Wikina but we quickly moved. She finally  
came back to her senses.  
'Take-Down!' The trainer said and Screech flew at Petal, bashing into her. She fell in a  
heap on the ground and the trainer threw another ball, catching her.  
'It's up to us now.' I said to Croco. I couldn't get caught, I had to get to Evolution  
Mountain.  
'Let's go Sandstorm!' She said throwing yet another ball after recalling Screech. This  
time it was a Sandslash.  
'It don't stand a chance.' Wikina said stepping up.  
'Be careful.' I said.  
'Scratch!' Sandstorm ran at Wikina and Scratched at her stomach. She took the hits  
but was almost unharmed. She swung her big tail around and slammed it into  
Sandstorm for an Iron Tail. Sandstorm was hurt a bit by this but didn't give up. The  
trainer called out for him to use Rollout and he curled into a ball and spun at Wikina,  
who was slashed badly by his sharp spikes. She got up and used Bubblebeam though,  
hurting Sandstorm badly and almost making him faint.  
'Mud-Slap!' The trainer called desperately and Sandstorm dug up several mud balls  
with his huge claws. They hit Wikina in the face and while her vision was blocked, she  
threw a ball and caught her too. Instead of putting the ball on her belt, the ball  
disappeared.  
'I'll get that back later.' She said, recalling Sandstorm. 'Go Lullaby!'  
A huge Wigglytuff came out of the last ball and faced me. This was my last chance.  
'Sing!' The trainer called. Lullaby nodded then started singing. It was soothing and  
very peaceful. I couldn't think straight, and then my eyelids started drooping. I was  
falling asleep! It was Lullaby's singing. I was going to be caught and there was nothing  
I could do. I felt something hit my side. A pokeball! Then I drifted off to sleep......... 


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting at the foot of a mountain, Evolution Mountain. There was an older Eevee  
there, holding something. It looked like an Evolution Stone. I reached for it but he  
pulled it away quickly and laughed evilly. Then he transformed into an evil looking  
creature. He had golden fur and black orbs on his neck, tail and forehead. There were  
two blood red wings on its back. He looked at me and stretched out his claws.....  
  
  
I woke up quickly, panting. What a horrible nightmare. I looked around and  
remembered what had happened with the trainer. I was somebody's pet now. As I  
looked around, I noticed I was in a large white building. I looked around some more  
and saw Petal and Wikina. They were all sleeping. I turned back to my new trainer.  
She was sitting on a seat with Flara in her lap, stroking her fur. I got up and walked  
over.  
'What are you doing?!' I asked.  
'Oh, so you are awake.' The trainer said, 'By the way, my name's Melanie.'  
'Carai.' I said, then I remembered mother once told me that humans can't understand  
pokemon.  
'I've got an idea.' Melanie said. She grabbed a pokeball off her belt and threw it to the  
floor. A Raichu came out of the ball.  
'Hi Mel!' It said. I was amazed, it could speak human! 'You've caught some new  
pokemon!' The Raichu walked up to me and said, 'Hi, I'm Voltage. Who are you?' I  
was a little shy at first but when Flara told Voltage her name, I did too. Voltage then  
told Melanie what our name's were.  
'Who are the other two?' Voltage asked me, signalling the Chikorita and Totodile who  
were still asleep on the couch.  
'They're Petal and Wikina. What is this place anyway?' I asked.  
'This is the Pokemon Center. It's where trainers heal their sick or injured pokemon.'  
Voltage informed me. Then I remembered about my family, I couldn't just leave them.  
There was no way of telling Flare that we had been caught, she would be expecting us  
to get to Evolution Mountain and get the Power Stone.  
'Charity....' I whispered. Voltage looked at me.  
'What's that?' She asked. Then I burst into tears and I ran off. I ran out of the room  
we were in and out of the building. I was in a town and I ran down the road trying to  
get away. I had to get away if my family were going to live. I turned to see Melanie,  
Flara and Voltage, running after me. I soon tired and collapsed on the ground.   
Melanie, Flara and Voltage caught  
up with me and Melanie picked me up gently. I tried to squirm out of her arms but she  
held me tight.  
'What's the matter Carai?' She asked concerned. 'We better go back to the Pokemon  
Center.' We walked back slowly to the Pokemon Center and she sat down where she  
was before.  
'You can tell me what's wrong you know.' Voltage said kindly. I explained everything  
to her, starting from when I was playing in the field with my brother and sister, right up  
until the present. She then explained all this to Melanie.  
'I see.' Mel said when Voltage had finished. 'I guess I can't keep you if you have to do  
something so important. I better let you go.' I couldn't believe my luck, she was letting  
me go!  
'Can I just ask you for a favour first?' Mel asked. I nodded.  
'Well, there's a tournament on later today. It's for unevolved pokemon only. I caught  
you four because I thought I could enter the competition using you to battle. You  
don't have to, but could you battle for me in the tournament today?' She asked.  
'Sure.' I said happily. She was letting me go, I could at least do her a simple favour.  
Soon Petal and Croco woke up and me and Flara explained to them what would be  
happening.  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
I was almost going crazy! Locked up in this cage all day. I thought of little Carai out  
there, she had been left alone. I hoped she had enough sense to go to Flare's by the  
river. She was only young though, no more than ten years old in fact. That was no age  
to be out there alone. I knew Flare had her own son, a Vulpix like she once was. And  
my other friends, Flame and Kino and Lily, had children of their own aswell, they were  
a bit older then Carai. Carai was my neice, my sister's daughter, but we were also very  
good friends. I couldn't believe the Pokemon Gang had come back, it had been almost  
three years since they disbanded and I was hoping it was for good. But now they were  
worse than ever. And I didn't know exactly why I was there. But would it be for much  
longer. 


	6. Chapter 6

Melanie was now taking us to the tournament. I sat snug in my pokeball will we were  
getting there. I was so glad she was letting me and the others go. After Petal and  
Wikina had woken up, we had left the Pokemon Center for the town stadium. Soon it  
was time to go out on the battle field.  
  
Soon we were about ready to go into battle and Mel let me out of my pokeball. The  
others were out aswell. There was a Ponyta and an Abra there aswell.  
'Okay guys,' Mel said, 'I know we haven't had any time to train, but I know you can  
do it. The first battle will be two elements only so to make the most of it, I'm using  
Flara and Sunraye, and Hammerhead and Wikina.' Sunraye, I guessed, was the Ponyta  
and Hammerhead, the Abra. But why was she using Wikina? She was Water and  
Hammerhead was Psychic. It didn't really worry me though cause the battle was now  
starting. Petal and I sat on a bench near-by to watch the battle. Mel took one side of  
the field, while another trainer took the other. The trainer was a boy with short, dark  
brown hair and hazel eyes. He grabbed a pokeball of his belt.  
'Go Blossom!' He yelled, tossing the ball. A Hoppip burst from the ball and faced Mel,  
who yelled, 'Go Sunraye!' and toosed Sunraye's pokeball. Sunraye came out and  
looked at Blossom.  
'Sleep Powder!' The trainer yelled. Blossom flapped her little leaves about and a fine,  
blue dust came flom them and floated towards Heatwave.  
'Stop it with Ember!' Mel called. Sunraye took a breath and shot a small stream of fire  
at the on coming powder. It stopped the Powder and then the Ember hit Blossom,  
knocking her back a bit.  
'Petal Dance!' The trainer yelled. Blossom got up and started spinning around. Leaves  
shot out and flew at Sunraye. They hit her but she stumbled back, almost unharmed.  
'Use Flamethrower!' Mel called to her. She obeyed and shot a large burst of flames at  
Blossom. Her attack hit Blossom, making her faint.  
'Way to go Sunraye!' Mel said as Sunraye ran back to her. The trainer recalled  
Blossom and Mel recalled Sunraye. The trainer grabbed another pokeball and yelled,  
'Go Rosebud!' Mel grabbed a pokeball and yelled, 'Go Flara!' Flara came out and a  
Bulbasaur came out of the boy trainers pokeball.  
'Vine Whip!' The boy yelled.  
'Flame Wheel!' Mel yelled. As Rosebud's Vine Whip reached out to lash at Flara,  
flames burst up around him, knocking the vines back. Then the flame flew at Rosebud,  
KO-ing her.  
'Well done!' Mel cheered and the boy recalled his second fainted pokemon. Next Mel  
called out Hammerhead and the boy called out a Charmander called Firetail. It was a  
tough battle but Hammerhead finally finished off Firetail with a Shadowball. Then it  
was Wikina's turn against a Growlithe named Lavaflow. This would be a tough battle.  
Even though Wikina had the type advantage, Lavaflow looked like he had the strength  
advantage.  
'Body Slam!' The boy yelled. Before Mel could tell Wikina to do anything, Lavaflow  
threw his body on the ground, shaking the earth. I could feel the ground shake and  
Wikina had trouble keeping on his feet.  
'Take-Down!' The boy yelled. Lavaflow ran at Wikina while she wasn't stable and he  
sent her flying through the air. She landed roughly and could barely get up.  
'Finish it with Fire Blast!' The boy yelled. Lavaflow took a huge breath and blew an  
enormous Fire Blast at Wikina. She managed to jump to her feet before the fire  
reached her and her eyes began to glow. The fire stopped and flew back at Lavaflow.  
This caught him by suprise and he fell over. He got up quickly though.  
'Psywave!' Mel called. Wikina's eyes glowed again and she raised her arms. Huge  
psychic waves flew at Lavaflow and he was hurt even more.  
'Finish it with Hyper Beam!' Mel yelled. Wikina's golden eyes glowed once more and  
she opened her mouth wide. A small ball of yellow light formed inside her large mouth  
and started to grow. It was soon the size of her mouth and that's when she launched it.  
The Hyper Beam struck out at Lavaflow and that finished him off. The boy recalled  
him to his pokeball in disbelief. So Wikina was a Psychic aswell as a Water type, it  
might of had something to do with her colouring.  
  
Later on, back at the Pokemon Center, Mel healed us again.  
'I found out that in the rest of the battles, I'll only need three pokemon. I have another  
pokemon so I guess you four are free to go!' She said to us. We all said our proper  
good-byes and then we left town. I sort of enjoyed being someone's pet, even though I  
didn't battle. At least it wasn't long now until we got to Evolution Mountain. I just  
hoped we could get the Power Stone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Flara, Petal, Wikina, and I were walking again. It had been two days since Anna let us  
go, and I think I was enjoying freedom alot better than the idea of being someone's  
pet. When we got out of town, we had gone inland a bit, into a forest. I knew  
Evolution Mountain was further inland so we decided that was the way to go.  
  
Flara's stomach rumbled loudly and she stopped walking.  
'Can we please take a rest and get something to eat?' She whined.  
'I guess so.' I replied, we found some nice things to eat in the forest.  
  
After we had some tea, it was time to move on again and find somewhere to sleep the  
night. We walked for about another half-hour, until we came across something BIG! It  
was a huge city. And it was for pokemon! We hid in some bushes and looked around  
in awe! There was so much here! But there was also something that caught my eye,  
nobody here looked particularly happy. In fact everyone was inslaved! Pokemon were  
in chains, carrying huge, heavy things up the stairs to the second floor of the city. I saw  
the pokemon who was obviously in charge. A large Charizard was in the middle of the  
town giving orders to the slaves. Any slaves that didn't do what they were told,  
recieved a hot blast of flames. I started to move towards the town, but Flara grabbed  
my shoulder.  
'What on earth are you doing Carai?' She asked.  
'We have to stop him, look what he's doing to those pokemon!' I said angrily, pulling  
away and running off. Petal grabbed me with a quick Vine Whip though and pulled me  
back into the bushes so nobody would see.  
'Don't be stupid! That's just gonna get us all killed!' She quipped.  
'Let me go!' I snapped. Petal just held on tighter.  
'PETAL!' I yelled at her. I heard a sound and then the bushes in front of us parted and  
I saw two large and rather muscular looking Charmeleon, staring us right in the face.  
'Hi.' I said timidly, hoping for the best. They came through and grabbed us.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
'That's two.' Carai said bluntly, crossing off another hour on the floor of the cage.  
'Would you stop that already!' Petal said angrily, 'Your driving me crazy!' Carai  
scolwed at her.  
'It's not my fault me got captured!' She snapped.  
'Ah, Carai?' Petal said, trying not to get involved too much, 'It kinda is actually.'  
'What?! Your the one who stopped me! It's all your fault.' Carai shouted.  
'What?!' Petal said amazed, she couldn't help herself, 'It is not my fault! I probably  
saved your life!' She yelled, getting involved like she didn't want to.  
'I could of taken that Charizard down, single handedly, in no time!' Carai yelled back.  
'Oh, as if!'  
'You haven't seen me battle!'  
'And I don't think I'd like to!'  
As the two of them started fighting, full-on, I just turned to Flara. She shook her head  
at me and I just shrugged. I was just glad they were in cages!  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
The next morning, we were still stuck in the darn cages. Petal and I weren't fighting  
abymore. I did like her, just it was easy to get on her bad side. And mine come to think  
of it. Soon the door creaked open and a Charmeleon brought some breakfast in for us.  
We didn't have much time to eat, because soon we had to go out and work. The  
Charizard ordered us to take some planks of wood to the far side of the city. I almost  
lost it and went to attack him, but the big chain, linked to mine and about six other  
pokemon's feet, stopped me. There was a pokemon in front of me who turned to talk  
to me politely.  
'Your new here, aren't you?' He asked. I nodded. That's all I could do, he was a very  
good looking pokemon. And an Eevee evolution at that! He was one I had never seen  
before, I had heard of his kind before. He was a Mytheon. He had sky blue fur, white  
wings on his back, and a two tipped tail, like and Espeon. There was a darker blue orb  
on his tail before the split, and a small horn on his head with a four-pointed star, the  
same colour on it.  
'Are you alright?' He asked, seeing my dreamy expression.  
'Ah.... yeah.' I managed. He was probably no older than me as well! Then I snapped  
out of it. That was very young to be an evolved pokemon, he was probably forced to  
evolve by the slave drivers. I hoped I wouldn't have to. He turned back around and  
started explaining what the daily program was. It was basically to get up, work, go  
back to your cages and sleep. This was a bit harsh. Unfortunatly, I was a bit more  
focused on Mystic than on what I was meant to be doing, and the Charizard noticed  
and walked over.  
'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!!' He roared at me, 'GET BACK TO  
WORK!!!!' I was suprised by this, but I couldn't take it any longer.  
'LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!' I yelled back at him.  
'Carai?!' Mystic said shocked. The Charizard Slashed at me with his huge claws but I  
narrowly escaped by stepping back. There was no backing out from the battle now. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Nidoqueen behind me, and the Nidoking in front of Mystic, both grabbed the chain  
and broke it. I was free to battle now, everyone was. All the pokemon helped by doing  
what they could to free others. The Charizard roared loudly then ran off and what  
looked like about one hundred Charmeleon came out to try and subdue the slaves. All  
the pokemon started battling the Charmeleon, and hey were doing a good job too.  
Petal and another Chikorita were making short work of one using Vine Whip and  
Razor Leaf, tossing the Charmeleon about badly. Wikina was probably beatting up  
another somewhere and Flara was having quite a good time, beatting up another  
single-handedly.  
'Get the Charizard Carai!' She yelled as she pounced at another Charmeleon. I nodded  
and looked around for him, he was trying to Flamethrower a couple of Ivysaur who  
were beating up one of the Charmeleons. I ran after him and jumped onto his back and  
latched onto his wing with Bite. He roared in pain and tried to slash me with his claws.  
I jumped away but came back with Rollout. I curled into a ball and spun at him really  
fast. I slammed into his stomach as he turned around and he fell backwards. He got on  
his feet quickly though and flew at me, using Headbutt. I flew back and hit a tree  
falling to the ground, then he walked up to me.  
'Why are you doing this?' I asked angrily.  
'Your sort ruined our masters plans last time. I was very close to him and he had  
brilliant plans to rule the world. But because of the sort like you, our plans failed.  
When the second in command was beaten at Evolution Mountain, he was executed for  
being a discrace to the Pokemon Gang.' The Charizard explained, 'I was just a young  
Charmander then and now I'm the fifth in command. I have much further to go. I obey  
my master so one day, I can take his place.' The Charizard laughed evily, 'Does that  
answer your question. I'm doing this for myself!' He roared out loud and advanced at  
me quickly. I jumped back and started walking backwards away from him. I prickled  
my fur in anger and growled at him.  
'You said you were going to kill my family!' I yelled at him.  
'My master plans everything, not me. However, I can have no mercy for your pitiful  
family. It is none of my business if they're going to be killed.' He replied.  
'I'LL KILL YOU!' I shouted. Mystic heard me and he turned to look for me. He saw  
me and the Charizard and ran over to help. I ran at the Charizard and used Rage. I was  
so angry now so it was quite effective. He used Flamethrower, I managed to jump  
away from the full brunt of the attack but my fur got scorched. I ran at him, then I saw  
his eyes start glowing with fire. His body started to glow with fire. Then a big ball of  
fire burst out around his body and he was encased in a big ball of flames. I had heard  
that Flare had used this attack before from Charity. It was the Ultimate Fire type  
attack, Fire Comet. I knew I couldn't dodge it, it was one of the most accurate attacks.  
Soon the ball was HUGE and this was when I knew he was going to launch the attack.  
'FIRE COMET!' He yelled, I gulped and braced myself as best I could. The fire was  
shooting at me at an increadible rate. Then I saw something come in front of me.  
Mystic! He was going to take the attack for me!  
'NO!' I shouted. I was too late, the attack had already hit. The fire encased itself  
around Mystic and exlpoded. There was a bright white light for a moment. Nothing  
could survive one of the Ultimate attacks. Mystic was gone. 


	9. Chapter 9

When the light stopped and the dust cleared, I gasped. Mystic was just standing there,  
alive! The Charizard grunted in anger and frustration. Mystic just smiled and then  
started his own attack, a Hyper Beam. His horn started glowing and he was about to  
fire the beam. I figured he could use some help, so I charged up my own Hyper Beam,  
I had learnt it from Charity. We fired both our Hyper Beams at the same time and fired  
them at the Charizard. He took the hits and went flying backwards. There was a beach  
nearby and the Charizard landed in the water. He jumped out quickly to stop his  
flaming tail from getting in the water. He turned around and flew off, knowing he was  
beat.  
'I GET YOU FOR THIS!' He yelled angrily at me and Mystic. We watched him fly  
away, then I noticed all the Charmeleon had left as well. Mystic smiled.  
'We're free. WE'RE FREE!' He cheered. All the other prisoners cheered as well. Then  
they came and lifted us into the air. Mystic smiled at me.  
'We make a great team!' He said. I just smiled back, I was too embarrassed.  
  
Later on, all the old slaves went their separate ways, but Mystic stayed back. I had told  
him what I meant when I was battling the Charizard and he decided to stay and help  
me find the Power Stone. He also explained how he survived the attack. He knew an  
Ultimate attack, Energize. This was the Normal type Ultimate attack, and if any attack  
was aimed at the pokemon who knew it, they could use Energize to sort of take it  
away for their own power. We had stopped for a while at the beach and I was talking  
to Mystic.  
'You must be pretty strong to know an Ultimate attack!' I said to Mystic.  
'A Dragonair taught it to me. My kind are supposed to be related to them.' He replied,  
'And where did you learn Hyper Beam?'  
'From my aunty, Charity.' I replied happily.  
'She must be one strong Eevee!' He said. I smiled.  
'She is, she taught me most of my attacks. She's great.' I said, then I stopped smiling  
and turned my face away from Mystic. 'She was kidnapped by the Pokemon Gang.' I  
informed him sadly. He stopped.  
'It's alright,' he said kindly, 'we'll find that Power Stone no worries.'  
'But I am worried.' I told him, tears in my eyes, 'What if we don't get there in time!  
They only gave me two months!'  
'Hey come on,' He said giving me a hug, 'We're close to Evolution Mountain now,  
you can't give up alright. I won't let you give up, I know how important this is to  
you.' He smiled at me and I smiled back, 'You take a rest here, we'll be moving on  
soon.' He said, walking off. I looked after him and then into the water. There were  
tears streaming down my face. I sniffed and a tear dropped into the water with a small  
splash. I wiped my teary eyes and sniffed again. Then I sat, thinking about what  
tomorrow's adventures would bring. 


	10. Chapter 10

We had now arrived at Evolution Mountain, that was after about ten hours of non-stop  
walking though. We rested for the night at a stream at the foot of the mountain.  
  
'Time to get up sleepyhead!' Someone said to me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw  
Mystic staring over me.  
'Time to get up.' He repeated. I slowly sat up and looked about, then I jumped to my  
feet quickly.  
'I almost forgot! The Power Stone!' I said happily. We made our way to the top of the  
mountain slowly and there was a cave. We all entered slowly and looked around.  
There were paintings of pokemon on the walls of the cave, different evolutions of the  
same pokemon and such. I saw one of an Eevee and went up to look. The paintings  
weren't very clear on the stony walls, and it was hard to see. I saw the smile on her  
face though, the happy look in her eyes. She was with her family, all the other Eevee  
evolutions, they looked happy as well. I sighed, she reminded me of myself.  
'Can I help you?' A voice asked. I turned to see an old and rather frail looking Eevee.  
'Ah, yes, yes you can.' I said, snapping out of it. 'I've come for the Power Stone.' The  
Eevee looked shocked.  
'Are you with the Pokemon Gang?' He asked, frightened.  
'No, it's just, well I better tell you the whole story.' I said then Mystic, Petal, Wikina,  
Flara, the Eevee, and I all sat down and I told the whole story from the beginning  
again.  
  
'Well.' The Eevee, whose name was Evo, said, 'I guess I can trust you. You better  
follow me for the Power Stone.' He got up and walked out the door of the cave. The  
five of us followed him and we went down the mountain to the stream. He stopped  
here, looked around and yelled out, 'PSIWING!' We all looked around and waited.  
There was a sudden swooshing sound and something landed on the ground behind me.  
I turned to see a huge bird-like pokemon. It had a very tough look about it. The  
pokemon's feathers were dark blue and it had a purple head crest like a Pidgeot and  
large pink rings around it's eyes. It had only one leg and a patch of it's feathers on it's  
stomach were a lighter purple than the rest of it and the patch looked like a rough four  
point star. He was a Zeftar.  
'You called for me?' The bird asked.  
'Yes Psiwing,' Evo said, 'Will you please take me and these others through to the  
inner chamber?' He asked.  
'Certainly.' Psiwing replied. His eyes started to glow for a moment and I looked back  
at the water. It had started to swirl about, and then it disappeared. Evo and Psiwing  
walked through, and Mystic, Flara, Petal, Wikina and I walked after them, through a  
hole in the stone wall. This led through to a chamber and once we were all in,  
Psiwing's eyes glowed again and the water reappeared. We were sort of underneath it  
though. We kept on walking and we came into a bigger chamber, this one had more  
pokemon in it though. One thing I noticed was that they were all Psychic pokemon.  
Evo walked over to an Alakazam and said something, then he came back to us.  
'The Alakazam is now going to read your minds.' He informed us, 'Don't worry, it's  
perfectly safe, we just want to make sure your intensions are good. The Alakazam  
walked up to us and went to Petal first and placed his hand on top of her head. He  
closed his eyes, we all waited a couple of seconds and he opened them again. He  
nodded to Evo and then went to Wikina. He did the same with all of us and then he  
said something to Evo and then went away.  
'He sees your intentions are good. I just wanted to be sure about you before taking  
you further.' Evo explained, 'Follow me, we'll go to the stones.' I nodded to him and  
we all followed him down another hallway. We came to a huge door and Evo opened it  
with a key. We walked into the room, which I noticed was only dimly lit by a few  
candles. In the middle of the room was a large pool of water with a small walkway out  
to a stone platform in the middle. One the platform there was a pokemon, a Dragonite!  
It was asleep, and it had something around it's neck, something like a necklace. Evo  
walked out along the stone walkway and called to the Dragonite to wake up. The  
Dragonite stirred slowly and looked at Evo.  
'The Power Stone.' Evo told it. The Dragonite nodded and grabbed a stone from in  
the water and handed to Evo who walked back to us.  
'Here's the stone.' He said to me. 'Legend says that the stone should be used as a last  
line of defence against evil. If you do hand the stone over to the Pokemon Gang, I  
don't think, even though they said so, that your family will live. I think you and your  
friends should make another plan, you can't hand the stone over to the Pokemon  
Gang's leader or we will all be doomed.' He said sadly. We left the chamber and  
Psiwing helped us out again. We stopped outside and Evo wrapped the Power Stone  
up in some bark and handed it to me.  
'Take good care of it. There are very few of those left and we need it's power to help  
us now.' He said. I understood, this was very important to me too. We set off again,  
after giving our thanks to Psiwing and Evo that is. There was still a long way to go to  
get back home to Flare, she'd know what to next.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
The strange creature was watching from in the bushes. It saw the five young pokemon  
approaching. The Eevee was one of them. The pokemon knew she had to keep close  
to them. She didn't want to lose them. All the same, she couldn't help feeling that she  
wasn't the only one around. Someone else was watching... 


	11. Chapter 11

We had made it home! Flare, Lily and Root, Kino and Splash and Flame were all  
waiting for us. Psiwing had told Moonwing that we had gotten the Power Stone safely  
from Evo and he had passed on the news. Their parents hugged Petal, Wikina and  
Flara and were all very glad that they had gotten back safely. I handed the Power  
Stone to Flare and she explained that we would have to take it to the Pokemon Gang  
right away.  
  
'But how can we find them?' I asked Flame.   
'My best bet is Croco Island.' Flame replied, 'I would think it would be harder to get  
there now though, it would be very well protected.'  
'We can make it!' Mystic said confidently.  
'You best wait until tomorrow to travel to the island.' Flare said.  
'How can we get there anyway?' Petal asked.  
'Well, I could swim.' Wikina said, 'Mystic could fly, but what about you and Carai?'  
She asked.  
'I've got a friend who would be willing to help out.' Flame offered.  
'That'd be great Flame!' Flare said, 'I can contact her today, and she could come by  
tomorrow!'  
'Alright, that's that settled then!' Flame said.   
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
I was walking back to the river. Flame had told me that's where she lived. Sonar,  
Caesar and I had decided to go to her after we escaped from the Charizard.  
'I think we're almost there!' Caesar said happily.  
'In fact....' I said, 'We are!' I spotted the gully and started to run. Sonar and Caesar  
flew after me quickly. When we got there, I saw a whole pack of Vulpix and Ninetales,  
and there was some others.  
'FLAME!' I called, spotting her.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
I looked around to see who had called me. There standing in the middle of the path  
was Tsunami, Caesar and Sonar.  
'TSUNAMI!' I called to her and I ran over. 'What are you doing here?'  
'I don't know if you heard, but the town we were in, this huge Charizard came and  
made us all slaves. It was terrible, and then someone came and helped us and we  
escaped!' She explained, 'After we escaped, we decided to come and find you.'  
'You were in that town? Wow, Carai was just explaining that she had stopped the  
Charizard in that town!' I explained.  
'Carai?' Sonar asked confused. I knew why he'd be confused.  
'Oh, sorry, maybe you'd like to meet the pokemon who rescued you!' I said. I led  
them back to the pack.  
'This is my niece Flara!' I informed them, pointing her out. She was playing with  
Carai, Petal, Wikina and Mystic.  
'The Chikorita is Petal, the Totodile is Wikina.' I continued, then I pointed out Mystic  
and Carai, 'And the Eevee is Carai, and the Mytheon is Mystic.'  
'What about Carai though? I don't get it.' Tsunami asked.  
'Maybe we should all sit down and have a little chat, there's alot to explain.' I started.  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
I had just finished telling my story for what felt like the ten millionth time! Charity had  
told me about some of her other friends and these pokemon were them. After I finished  
talking, Flame explained she had an idea that Tsunami could maybe help us out by  
taking us to Croco Island. Of course Tsunami agreed but now we would have to rest  
and wait for tomorrow.  
  
As I lay down, trying to go to sleep, I thought about how happy I used to be. It had  
been only about one and a half weeks ago, and I was back at home with my family,  
happy. I could remember thinking everything was so peaceful, it almost seemed like an  
eternity ago now. I missed my family, Charity, Frost, Dusty, and my parents most of  
all. I pushed the thoughts aside and looked up at the sky. There was a space in the  
thick canopy of the forest. It wasn't a cloudy night and I could see all the stars and the  
moon. My mother named me Carai after Charity, she had once thought her name to be  
Carai, even if I hadn't seen them for a long time, I still remembered them as if I had  
been with them today. I started crying again, and I soon cried myself to sleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

We had just set out from the mainland and things were looking up. The weather was  
beautiful and we hadn't come across one Pokemon Gang member. Tsunami was  
having quite a good time taking us all for a ride, she really seemed to enjoy swimming.  
So did Wikina. She had been swimming alongside Tsunami for most of the trip and she  
was really having fun too. I gazed up at the bright sky, there wasn't a cloud up there.  
There was a slight breeze, rippling the water as Tsunami swam slowly to Croco Island.  
It was still morning and the sun had only just risen. It was still warm though, it always  
was around these parts. The cool, crisp morning breeze ruffled my fur and blew my  
ears back slightly as I sighed to myself. Everything would of been perfect, except for  
the matter of why I was there. I was there to save my family's lives! I couldn't let them  
down. The Pokemon Gang had given us two months to bring them the Power Stone,  
and it had only taken us about three weeks, we would soon be able to rescue them, but  
we didn't really have a plan yet. I guess we would just have to attack them and save  
my family, but deep down inside I thought it sounded a bit too simple. And maybe I  
was right.......  
  
The water rippled a bit more than before, as if it was going on to become a breaking  
wave, this wasn't very wavy sea though. Then the water rippled again, and a few more  
came, then water started bubbling in front of us.  
'What the?!' Petal exclaimed. The water didn't stop there, it started to rise, a huge  
water cyclone rose up in front of us. It started whipping around violently and it started  
coming towards us. That's when I heard it. A voice in my head. A harsh voice, but  
ever so soft. It whispered to me or did it shout at me? I couldn't tell. It was so faint,  
and then it was loud, the words echoed around in my head.  
'You shall not succeed.'  
Then the cyclone spun towards us and everything went black.  
  
A voice. My name. A friend, or was that a foe? My family. Everyone I knew. There  
was calling. Distant calling. Calling to someone. Calling to me. I rose up to the voice. I  
floated. Drifted. Swam, towards the voice. It called to me again and again. Was that  
my name? I thought it was. I listened but I never heard anything. The voice was calling  
me though. I knew it was. It was me that the voice wanted. Me, only me. It called and  
called. I started to struggle. I tried my hardest to reach the voice. But then it was  
fading. I felt suddenly urgent, I had to get to the voice. It was fading though, leaving  
me, deserting me, abandoning me. I tried to call to the voice but nothing came out. I  
called and called and called.......  
  
'CARAI!!!' I sat bolt upright. Someone was calling me. I looked around and saw  
Mystic walking up the beach. The beach! Why was I on the beach?! Then my thoughts  
turned back to my dream. It had seemed so vivid! But now that I tried to remember, it  
seemed to be fading, just like the voice had been. What did it mean? Was this my  
psychic powers trying to talk to me? Trying to tell me something I desperately needed  
to know? I couldn't be sure. I shook the thought out of my head though because  
Mystic walked up. He sat down beside me, a worried look on his face.  
'Are you okay?' He asked. I nodded.  
'I think so.' I replied. Then I looked around, where were the others? 'Where's  
everybody else?' I asked Mystic.  
'I don't know.' He said, a grave look on his face. 'I was looking along the beach to  
find someone, your the first pokemon I've seen.' Then I remembered the water  
cyclone, maybe it tossed them onto another island. I hoped not.  
'Maybe we should just find somewhere better to lie down and have a proper rest. I'm  
still pretty sore from that Twister attack.' Mystic said, I nodded and we started  
walking along the beach. We walked for about five minutes and then we found  
somewhere to rest. It was about midday now, and I started getting hungry. Luckily  
there was lots of fruit on the trees around the beach, and they made a nice meal for  
Mystic and I. I tried to relax as best I could, but it wasn't easy.  
'How are we going to find the other?' I asked Mystic, 'We aren't even on Croco  
Island, and there's no telling where they are. They might not even be on this island!'  
Mystic knew I was right, but he just pushed my words away.  
'I'm sure we'll be able to find them. And I'm sure they'll be on this island somewhere.'  
He said. The sound of his voice told me that he was telling the truth, and that we  
would find them here. But his eyes told me another thing. They were sick with worry,  
and there was something else in there that looked like pity. Pity for me I guess, pity for  
our friends, and pity for my family. If we didn't get the Power Stone to Croco Island,  
I'd never see them again. This was when it happened, this was the first time I  
remembered. The Power Stone!  
'Oh no!' I gasped.  
'What?' Mystic asked, looking around quickly.  
'The Power Stone. I forgot the Power Stone!' I answered him, 'It could be anywhere!  
I had too much on my mind down at the beach, and I must of forgotten it!'  
'We have to go back.' He said. We ran quickly down the beach, back in the direction  
we had come from. I looked frantically around on the sand, not seeing anything. Now I  
was feeling sick with worry! We searched for about half an hour, but we still didn't  
find anything.  
'I guess we better just go find somewhere to sleep the night.' Mystic said sadly. 'We  
can only hope that we can find it tomorrow morning.' I nodded sadly, I knew he was  
right, there was nothing we could do now. Maybe there wasn't even a way to help my  
family anymore, but I knew Mystic was right about something else, all we could do  
was hope. And I did hope. I hoped that we would find a way to save my family,  
somehow I knew there was a way. I could only hope.....  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
A small sea creature swam gently along, under the water. It looked above, to the  
surface of the water. Had the Eevee failed in her duties? The creature wasn't sure yet,  
in fact, the Eevee didn't even know that the duties were hers yet. The creature guessed  
that it was her job to tell the Eevee, but how could she? She was so young. The  
creature wasn't sure of that yet either. She had been watching the Eevee and her  
friends for some time now, watching over them, looking after them. She swam along  
ever so gracefully, gliding gently through the water. It was hardly even an effort. The  
creature suddenly spotted something up ahead. It was something small and glittery and  
she swam slowly towards it. She gasped as she saw what it was. The Power Stone!  
Maybe the Eevee had failed her duties, it was her responsibility to keep the stone safe.  
More so than she even knew. The creatures eyes glowed for a moment and the stone  
lifted up off the seabed. She then continued swimming, the stone trailing along behind  
her. Her thin body moving gently through the water again. She was going to find the  
Eevee..... 


	13. Chapter 13

I wandered down along the beach mindlessly. Everything had gone horribly wrong. I  
didn't know where anyone else was, Carai most importantly. And the Power Stone, it  
was gone, lost in the twister attack. I continued my slow depressing walk along the  
beach, hoping for any sign of some of the others. After I had woken up, I got my  
bearings and started walking. I knew I wasn't on Croco Island, that was for sure. Or  
Evolution Island for that matter! There was a large mountain in the middle of the  
island, and I thought, when I met the others, that maybe we should go there. It was the  
only place around that you would be able to see all around the Eon Archipelago. I  
wasn't looking where I was going unfortunately, and I tripped over something. I fell  
on the sand, face-first.  
'Ouch!' I heard someone say. I got back onto all four paws and looked around. I saw  
something that nearly made me sing for joy! Wikina!  
'You wanna watch where ya goin' next time!' She joked.  
'Sorry.' I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head with a paw.  
'Dotcha worry about it!' She replied. Then I noticed that Petal wasn't with her.  
'Where's Petal?' I asked. Wikina sighed.  
'I hoped ya'd know.' She said, 'When I woke up from the twister, I just went walkin'  
down da beach lookin' for someone, then ya found me. Got any idea where Mystic and  
Carai are?' She asked.  
'None.' I replied, 'Maybe we should go look for them.' Wikina nodded sadly and  
followed me down the beach. I felt sorry for her, Petal was her cousin and her best  
friend. Petal, Wikina and I had lived by the river in the gully all our lives, and we were  
all the best of friends. Wikina and Petal were the best of friends and you never saw one  
without the other. We walked down the beach quietly, always keeping our eyes peeled  
for any sign of Petal.  
  
Soon we heard some voices coming from off the beach. We went over to have a look.  
'Would you please leave me alone!' A voice yelled, it was very familiar.  
'Come on, be my girlfriend?' Another voice pleaded, I didn't recognise this voice.  
'No way! She's mine!' Another unfamiliar voice yelled.  
'Hey! She likes me best!'  
'No, she likes me!'  
'NO! Leave me alone!' Petal yelled. I looked at Wikina who nodded and we both  
walked towards the voices. Off the beach there was a sort of resting area, circled by  
trees. In the middle, sitting amongst a crowd of male Chikoritas.  
'Got a couple of admirers there Petal!' Wikina called to her. Petal heard the voice and  
looked up.  
'Wikina!' She called happily, barely making her way through her crowd of followers  
and running up to us.  
'I thought I'd never find you!' She said.  
'Eheh, it doesn't exactly seem like you were looking.' I said, motioning to her group.  
'Oh them!' Petal exclaimed. Then she laughed, 'They sort of like me.'  
'No?!' I said sarcastically.  
'I was trying to get rid of them, but they wouldn't leave! Can we instead please?' She  
asked.  
'Sure.' I said, laughing it off. We ran off quickly before the other Chikoritas could  
chase us.  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
The small creature cotinued her jourey along the bottom of the ocean, the stone still  
following her. The Eevee had ended up on one of the Twin Islands, she was sure that  
was what the psychic section of her powers were telling her. It was hard to tell  
sometimes, she had seventeen powers all up! She had heard the calling, and she was  
quite sure that the Eevee had too. The desparation of the ancients was getting  
stronger, the Eevee had to be told soon, or nothing would ever be the same again. The  
Keeper was especially unhappy with the lack of respect that the Leader had given his  
new power. In the creatures eyes, he could not be trusted. The Kepper wanted to give  
him another chance though, and the creature realised that everyone really should have  
a second chance at something. But sometimes you should know when to leave well  
alone. And now, now nothing was well. Everything was terribly wrong..... 


	14. Chapter 14

I lay quietly, pretending to be asleep. I hoped that when I opened my eyes, I would be  
sleeping back in my own house again, in the town. "1, 2, 3." I thought, then I opened  
my eyes, I wasn't in my own house again. I got to my feet and looked about. I was  
with Flame's pack. Flare saw me awake and she walked over.  
'How are you doing?' She asked concernedly.  
'Well, I feel okay.' I replied, 'Where's the others?'  
'Uh, we don't know.' Flare said quietly. I knew Flara was her daughter, she cared for  
her alot, I could tell.  
'Perhaps we might get an idea when you tell me what happened.' She said. I nodded.  
Flame came over, she wanted to know what was going on too.  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
After a good rest over the night, I felt alot better. There was a mountain in the middle  
of the island, and that's where me and Carai were now heading. There was an almost  
eerie silence in her step, I knew she must feel pretty low, we had lost the Power Stone,  
the only thing between life and death for her family. I felt so sorry for her. Basically, I  
was the only one she had left now, and I had to be a good friend and help her find the  
stone. It was early in the morning, and it was freezing. It was usually very warm in the  
archipelago but today there was a cold wind blowing. As we walked along the road,  
we saw lots of pokemon hurrying into their homes. They were all staring at me and  
Carai which was starting to freak me out. One mother Bellossom spotted us, gasped  
and quickly hurried her little Oddishs into their burrow. I looked at Carai who gave me  
a funny look, I turned back to the road and kept walking. Ahead, I could just see the  
mountain we were going to. It was huge! We would have to go to the top to see  
around the other islands. Hopefully, we would be able to see Croco Island from the  
top, and then we could see Evolution Island to return to after we had finished. The end  
of this journey seemed so far away now though. When we had been travelling with  
Tsunami, it had seemed almost like the end, but now, now it seemed like we wouldn't  
even make it in two months. I don't think I could say that to Carai though, she seemed  
so hopeful. I guess we would have to try our best. I turned to Carai, she was very  
young to be doing all this, she was basically on a rescue mission. Then I realised  
something, I was too! We all were I guess, anyone who was against the Pokemon  
Gang was with us, and that thought comforted me a little I guess. Carai was very  
pretty really, she told me her parents were both Espeons, I wondered if she was maybe  
psychic. She noticed me staring at her and looked at me for a moment and smiled.  
Then she suddenly stopped walking, the smile faded from her face.  
'Carai?' I asked. All of a sudden she collapsed on the ground.  
'Carai!' I gasped. Lots of the pokemon living around the area, the ones that had been  
hiding from us, came and crowded around, mumbling to themselves and to each other.  
I looked at Carai again. What was wrong with her?  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
The small sea animal was still travelling underwater, she had almost reached one of the  
Twin Islands, these were two of the six middle islands; Croco Island; Evolution Island;  
Hybrid Island; Ancient Island; and the Twin Islands. The creature seemed more in a  
hurry than she was at first, now she was rushing to the islands. Suddenly a sharp pain,  
coursed through her body and she stopped. She closed her eyes, focusing her power  
and making the pain leave her body. She rubbed her forehead gently with her wing,  
then looked at it. The jewel on the back of her wing was glowing. She gasped as she  
saw this. The Eevee was in danger, and from what she could tell, the Ancients were  
too, and the Keeper, and worst of all.... she didn't want to think of it! The creature  
almost shivered at the thought of the Leader getting angry with his new power, he  
could probably even beat her in a proper battle. The Eevee was the world's only hope,  
she was the only hope for everything, on this world, and in the Keepers world too. She  
was the only hope, for life itself. And if that was the case, and if the Leader was  
starting to attack her before the creature could get to her, then life itself would be lost  
to the hands of evil. 


	15. Chapter 15

The voice. It was calling. Again and again. I knew I had heard it before. There was  
darkness. Darkness everywhere. I was lost. Lost to the powers of evil. Then there was  
hope. The slightest fading hope. It was a light. A light shining at the end of the tunnel.  
I hurried to the light. It was fading to though, just like the voice had. The voice. It was  
there again. Calling, telling. Shouting, whispering. Everything was so confusing. I  
looked around for the voice. It had gone. I was alone. So very alone....  
  
'Carai...... Carai' I opened my eyes slowly. The blurry figure of an Azumarril appeared  
over me. I sat up quickly, remembering what happened. Well, sort of, I remembered  
that me and Mystic were walking along this road, and then I felt this terrible pain. It  
was so painful, I couldn't stand it. Then I couldn't remember anything else. I was in a  
burrow, it looked like someone's home. Mystic appeared from one of the passages in  
the burrow.  
'Your awake! It was so scary, you just collapsed. We don't know why though.' He  
explained, 'By the way, this is Rain Dance.' The Azumarril bowed before me. I looked  
at her oddly, why would she be bowing.  
'My family and I are honoured by your presence.' Rain Dance said to me, standing up.  
'Ah, thanks.' I replied, looking at her oddly.  
'Rain Dance offered to let you stay here until you feel better. I didn't really have much  
of a choice.' Mystic said.  
'Thanks very much!' I thanked Rain Dance. She blushed and said, 'Such praise is not  
necessary dear goddess.' Rain Dance bowed again. Goddess? What was she on about.  
I decided not to ask, it may sound rude.  
'Supper shall be ready soon, we would be even more honoured if you could stay with  
us.' Rain Dance said, barely managing to get it out.  
'Thank you, that would be very nice.' I replied. Rain Dance looked like she was about  
to die.  
'I must go prepare. Could you please excuse me?' She asked.  
'Certainly.' I answered and she walked off down another passage. Mystic and I  
watched her leave.  
'Goddess?' He asked.  
'Don't ask me!' I replied.  
  
The meal was very delicious. We had soup made from the plants that grew around the  
lake. That's where Rain Dance had explained her burrow was. The meal was  
surprisingly very filling and I slept well that night. I decided to sleep outside that night,  
it was quite warm in the burrow. Luckily I didn't have anymore strange dreams. I hope  
they weren't a sign of my psychic powers, though I wasn't sure exactly what they  
meant. This day had got me thinking alot. I had been having strange dreams, everyone  
along the road had been hiding from us. Except for Rain Dance that is, and now she  
was calling me a goddess. Everything, I thought, was definitely linked somehow, I  
wasn't sure how though. Not yet. I did know though, that this wasn't going to be as  
simple as I had first thought. Everything must have a deeper meaning then I first  
thought. The strange new power Evo had talked about must be real. And I had another  
strong feeling that it was an evil kind of power. Something, everything, was going  
terribly wrong. I soon drifted off into a restless sleep. I would worry more about  
everything tomorrow.  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
As the little Eevee slept, eight strange, shadowy figures watched over her. They all  
looked like pokemon.  
'Poor thing.' One said, looking pitifully at her. This shadow looked like a female  
Dragonite.  
'She is so young, and now she has the weight of saving the whole world on her  
shoulders.' Another that looked like a male Moltres agreed.  
'The Keeper is getting impatient.' A female Mew informed the others, 'I can feel it.'  
'Where's the Messenger? She should be here by now.' A female Entei said, also  
getting impatient.  
'I think she's coming now, look!' The Dragonite said, pointing to the sky. A strange  
creature was flying towards the eight shadows. The creature looked like a Lugia, but  
with some differences. She was alot smaller, there was one jewel on each wing and one  
on her forehead. There wasn't a ridge on her head like a Lugia and her tail was  
different. It was still as long as a Lugia's in proportion with her body. There wasn't  
two fins on each side though, and there wasn't the spines down her back. Her eyes  
didn't have the fin-like things around them, but gold rings instead, and she didn't have  
teeth like a Lugia either. Her stomach was gold not blue, and the rest of her was silver.  
Except for her gold jewels and her bright blue eyes.  
'I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner.' She said landing and bowing before the  
shadows.  
'No matter, you are here now.' The Entei said, 'You must tell the Eevee as soon as  
possible.'  
'She is the only hope.' The Dragonite added.  
'I know ancient ones.' The Messenger said, 'But how can I do it? She is so very  
young. She can not do this alone.'  
'But she shall not be alone.' A male Raikou said, 'She has us behind her. She has you,  
and she has the Keeper. We can give her all the strength she needs.'  
'That is, if she does not find the power within herself.' The Moltres added.  
'It is in there and only she can find it. The power is within her soul.' A female Suicune  
added.  
'I know. I shall find her tomorrow and tell her.' The Messenger agreed.  
'Good. We must go now, you know what you have to do.' The Raikou said, 'Come  
back to the Keeper's world as soon as your done.'  
'And don't forget that.' The Mew said, pointing to the Power Stone that was still  
floating behind her. The Messenger creature bowed to them again and they  
disappeared into a gust of passing wind. The Messenger sighed as they left and she  
looked down at the Eevee. The Messenger was about to leave when she heard a voice  
in her mind.  
"So, you've made it." The voice said.  
'What are you doing here?' The Messenger asked of the bodiless voice.  
"I know you felt my power coming here" The voice said again, "I am here to make a  
compromise."  
'I'm not doing any deals with you!' The Messenger said angrily into the night.  
"I don't think that would be a wise decision." The voice said. Just then another gust of  
wind blew up, shaping itself into a pokemon. An Eevee. He was the Leader.  
'As I was saying, I have a compromise.' The Orbeon said.  
'And I said I don't want anything to do with you.' The Messenger replied angrily.  
'All I want is the stone. If you hand it over, I will spare your life.' He said with an evil  
smile. The Messengers eyes glowed a brighter blue.  
'Fine.' The Leader said, 'Have it your way. You can protect the stone from me.  
However, I shall not allow you to hand it over to the Eevee. Now we shall battle.' The  
Messenger's eyes glowed even brighter. Although she knew that the Leader's power  
was greater than hers, she knew she had to battle to protect the stone. She wished the  
Eevee was far, far away now, safe from his evil powers.  
'Let's go.' She said. The Leader's eyes glowed for a moment too and the stone floated  
safely to the ground. They both landed on the ground too and prepared for battle. 


	16. Chapter 16

The Leader ran at The Messenger and and tried a Hyper Beam out of his mouth. The Messenger flapped her wings once and a gust brought her above the  
beam, she dodged it easily. The Leader hardly thought it was going to hit, he was just  
testing her speed and agility. The two jewels on each of her wings started to glow and  
The Messenger used a HUGE Gust attack. The Leader countered with Whirlwind and  
blew the Gust aside.The Messenger was getting angry now, she had to keep the stone  
safe if the Eevee was to live, and if the world was going to be safe. The Eevee still  
slept nearby. The Messenger used a Bubblebeam attack and this time the attack hit,  
each bubble slammed into The Leader's side, he wasn't harmed to badly though, and  
he attacked The Messenger with a Flamethrower. This hit her like her attack had him,  
and she was pushed away a bit but still keeping in the air. The Leader stayed on the  
ground. Neither pokemon were tiring and the battle could probably last a long time.  
The Messenger flew at The Leader using Steel Wing and after the attack, the Leader  
used Iron Tail while she was still close. The Leader was alot stronger than The  
Messenger and she was hurt more than him.  
'You may be able to beat me, but you're nothing compared to The Keeper, or the  
Eevee.' She said, still staying in the air. The Leader growled angrily at this remark.  
'I'm stronger than even The Protector!' He yelled angrily. This had gone to far. How  
dare he insult The Protector! He had to be stopped. The Messenger flew at him again,  
quicker than before. She used Sky Attack. He was caught by surprise and hit the  
ground. While he was down, she used Zap Cannon to hurt him even more. He was still  
the stronger pokemon though, and he got straight back up. His eyes glowed again and  
he opened his mouth again. He fired a better aimed Hyper Beam at The Messenger  
again, she flew backwards and hit a tree, which exploded into fire. The Leader looked  
over at the Eevee, she was waking up. He smiled evily at The Messenger again, and  
when a gust of wind blew up, he dissappeared with it. The Messenger got up and  
dusted herself off. She was sure a Rage attack from her at the moment would of killed  
him! Her anger subsided though as she looked over at the burrow entrance. She was  
awake.  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
I wasn't dreaming that night, I was just having a peaceful sleep, until I heard the  
explosion that is. I woke with a start and looked for the source of the noise. A tree had  
exploded into flames, and there was a strange pokemon near the tree. The creature  
looked over at her as she noticed she was watching. She turned back to the flames  
though and used a Water Gun, putting out the fire. Then she turned back to me and  
walked over. She was a strange looking creature, she looked a bit like the legendary  
Lugia, but without the ridge on her head and the flippers on her tail. There were gold  
rings around her eyes instead of the black things Lugia's have. There weren't any  
spines on her back but a jewel on her forehead and one on the back of each wing. Her  
body was silver and her stomach, the same gold as around her eyes. She bowed before  
me.  
'Goddess.' The creature said, 'I think I need to explain why I am here.'  
'Please.' I said, getting sick of this, 'Please don't call me goddess.' I wasn't a goddess,  
why did everyone keep saying I was?  
'As I said, I think I need to explain.' The creature replied. She sat down, and started to  
explain.  
'The Leader of the Pokemon Gang has alot of history in the Keeper's World.' She  
said.  
'What's the Keeper's World?' I asked her.  
'It is where the ancients, the Keeper, and other special pokemon live. You can get to  
the Keeper's World from Ancient Island. The Keeper is the ruler of his world, he sees  
that no harm comes to earth. If anything ever does, the Protector fixs it. She is the  
strongest pokemon ever. The Leader want's her power, that's why he want's the  
Power Stone. You see, even though his is an evolved, Hate Power evolution, he is  
very special. He used to live in the Keeper's World, but when the Keeper found out  
that he was trying to help the Pokemon Gang, he banished him from the Keeper's  
World and sent him to earth. He worked hard on earth to rebuild the Pokemon Gang  
after they disbanded almost three years ago. He can evolve into an even stronger  
pokemon using the Power Stone. it's said that if he did this, his power would be  
greater than that of The Protector. The Ancients are like a council of th Keeper's  
World. They decide what goes on on earth. Anything that needs to be done, I do. I am  
the Messenger and I get most of the duties.' She explained.  
'But where do I come into it?' I asked, confused.  
'Well, you are in fact, the only living relative of The Protector. You and your father  
that is. Evona was a relation to your father and a relation to you. None of your  
mother's side of the family have anything to do with this. Except for the fact that your  
mother's sister and her friends were the reason of the downfall of the Pokemon Gang.  
I guess they want revenge. You are a goddess and the Chosen One, and the only one  
who will be able to match The Leader's power if he evolves again. You are one of the  
strongest pokemon in the world!' She said. I couldn't believe what she had just told  
me. I was a goddess, the Chosen One, one of the strongest pokemon on earth, and the  
only thing between life and death itself! Everything was falling into place now.  
'But how did the pokemon, native to this island, know before I did?' I asked the  
Messenger.  
'They were just guessing. It was said in an old legend, that a young Eevee who would  
be the Chosen One, would come to the islands with a stranger.' She replied.  
'Then why were some of them hiding from me?' I asked.  
'Some of them may of been afraid of your power, you are extremely strong you know.  
Stronger than me in fact!' She answered, 'In the morning I can take you and your  
friends to Croco Island to save your family?'  
'Even my friends on the other island?' I asked hopefully. She nodded.  
'You know this means you may have to evolve don't you?' She asked. I nodded this  
time. I had always wanted to evolve! This journey was starting to look up again!  
'We can leave tomorrow.' The Messenger said, 'You have a long day ahead of you  
tomorrow. You best get some rest.' I nodded again and yawned. I went back to sleep  
soon. Surprisingly, nothing worried me anymore. I knew that everything should, but I  
was fine. I knew I could use my power wisely. I knew the world was in safe paws. 


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as I knew I was awake that morning, I got up very quickly. I couldn't wait to  
get to Croco Island. The Messenger was already awake and ready to take me to the  
island. When Mystic woke up, I gave my thanks to Rain Dance and we were ready to  
leave.  
'You sure your ready?' The Messenger asked me.  
'Positive!' I replied. She looked unhappy for some reason.  
'I'm still sure you aren't taking this seriously.' She said.  
'What do you mean?' I asked her.  
'Well, it's going to be a tough fight if you have to battle with The Leader. It isn't just  
like you're going to win easily.' She told me.  
'But you said I was...' I started, but she cut me off.  
'One of the strongest.' She said. It was like she was reading my mind, she probably  
was.  
'It's not all cut and dry from here, there's still alot to be done.' She continued.  
'I know. And I'm absolutely positive I'm ready.' I replied.  
'Alright.' She said, 'Let's go!' He eyes started to glow and I felt a funny tingling  
through my body. I closed my eyes as there was a bright white light. Then the feeling  
stopped and I opened my eyes again. I was in a forest, it was sort of like the forest that  
surrounded the road that I collapsed on. I looked around and Mystic and The  
Messenger were here too.  
'This way.' The Messenger said, beckoning me to follow her. She walked out onto the  
road. Walking up on way were Flara, Wikina and Petal! Flara looked up.  
'CARAI! MYSTIC!' She yelled happily, running up to us.  
'Hi Flara!' I said to her. Wikina and Petal ran up to.  
'We thought we'd never find you!' Petal told me.  
'It's a good thing you did, we have to get to Croco Island, now!' I said hurriedly.   
'Alright, ah who's this?' Flara asked, spotting The Messenger for the first time.  
'I am The Messenger. I have come to take you all to Croco Island.' She explained.  
'We better go now.' I said. The Messenger nodded and her eyes started to glow again.  
This time she teleported us to a beach. I looked around as we landed.  
'This is Croco Island.' The Messenger said. There was a big mountain on this side of  
the island. There was a head of a Feraligatr caved into the front and it's mouth was  
opened as a cave entrance. The Messenger handed me the Power Stone, it was still  
wrapped up in some bark.  
'Now I must go.' The Messenger said.  
'Thanks for all your help.' I said to her.  
'My pleasure goddess. The ancients and the Keeper will be watching over you always.'  
She said, 'As will I. Farewell.' With that, she flapped her wings gracefully and shot  
into the air. She spun around quickly and dissappeared, leaving only glittering blue  
sparkles.  
'Goddess?' Flara asked as she left. I laughed.  
'It's a long story.' I said.  
  
I explained as we walked. It was quite a way to the mountain, though it didn't seem it.  
Soon everything was explained. The walk was quite calm, nothing major happened.  
Until....  
  
The earth suddenly started rumbling and I struggled to keep my balance.  
"Oh no." I thought to myself. Not another attack. Unfortunately, it was. I heard that  
voice in my head again, the same voice that had spoken to me when we were all  
attacked by the Twister.  
"You shouldn't of come here." It said.  
'What do you want!' I shouted.  
"I think your life will do nicely." It whispered to me. The ground shook more violently  
than before and the ground split in two. I jumped out of the way, but Wikina wasn't so  
lucky, she fell down the gapping hole. Petal rushed forward and grabbed her with Vine  
Whip. She was finding it hard to stand though with the bodiless voice shaking the  
earth. Flara rushed after her and grabbed her round the waist, trying to help. This was  
still uneventful and they both stated slipping. Now I ran over and grabbed Flara's tails,  
Mystic grabbed my tail. We tried desparately to get her back up, but it was to much.  
The voice shook the ground once more and we all fell down the hole. Mystic tried  
flying, but he couldn't get out because the hole had now closed over. We were falling,  
falling into complete darkness. 


	18. Chapter 18

I groaned and rubbed my forehead with a paw. I had landed pretty hard on the stony  
ground. I sat up and looked for the others. Unfortunately it was pitch black and I  
couldn't see to the end of my nose. Then I had an idea.  
'Flara? Flara, where are you?' I called into the darkness.  
'Carai? Is that you?' I heard her ask.  
'Yes, can you light this place up?' I asked her.  
'Sure.' She replied. I suddenly saw a glow in front of me. Fire. Flara used a small  
Flamethrower, lighting the cave for a moment, then she disappeared again as she  
stopped the fire.  
'There's nothing to light.' She informed me.  
'Do you know Flash?' I asked hopefully.  
'Sorry.' She replied.  
'Damn.' I said, 'Hold on a minute.' The Messenger told me I had special powers. I  
focused on a light, a small ball of light. My eyes started to glow, the light in my mind  
grew bigger and the cave lit up.  
'Wow! You know Flash!' Flara exclaimed. I looked around the cave, we were in like a  
chamber thing. Mystic, Petal and Wikina were lying nearby. Flara and I walked over  
and woke them up.  
'What now?' Mystic asked.  
'That way I guess.' I answered him, pointing to a tunnel entrance. 'That's probably the  
only way out.' He nodded in answer and we all walked over to the tunnel. It was dark  
in here too and I kept my Flash technique going, my eyes still glowing. We walked  
uphill for quite a bit and soon we came to a way out. When we stepped outside, we  
were on the mountain side. The sight was breathtaking. The sun was now setting, I  
must of been unconscious for some time. The setting sun was a mixture of beautiful  
pink, orange and red. We also had a good view of the ocean from here, you could see  
all the surrounding islands of the archipelago too. The trees rustled as a cool, crisp  
breeze blew past the foot of the mountain. The rocky cliffs of one side of the island  
could be seen, the waves crashing up against the rocks, the other side near the beach  
was more calm, hardly any wave at all. It was so beautiful.  
'Wow.' I gasped. We were right on top of the mountain.  
'The entrance to the other cave is that way.' Petal said, pointing. I nodded and we all  
set of round the mountain. As we walked, I thought to myself.  
"Watch out Leader. I'm coming." I laughed out loud and ran off round the mountain.  
Wikina shrugged to the others and they ran after me. We were coming to the rescue! 


	19. Chapter 19

We had reached the entrance to The Leader's cave. My family were inside somewhere,  
and I had to find them. I remembered what the Messenger had said, "...you may have  
to evolve..." I gulped. I wasn't so sure I was ready anymore. I had to do it to stop The  
Leader though. I readied myself and we walked into the cave.  
'I'm looking for The Leader.' I called out. Two flames suddenly lit up in the back of  
the cave, lighting up the whole chamber. There, standing in the middle of the room,  
was The Leader. He was an Eevee!  
'I've been waiting.' He said to me.  
'Where's my family?' I barked at him. He pointed to some cages in the back of the  
chamber. In the cages were my whole family.  
'Carai.' Frost called weakly.  
'Get away Carai.' My mother called. My eyes glowed with anger.  
'Let them out!' I yelled at The Leader.  
'Maybe. I haven't decided yet.' He replied, 'Shall we battle? It might be able to decide  
afterwards.' I knew I didn't stand a chance in Eevee form, but I had to try.  
'Let's go!' I said.  
'Carai?! Are you mad?! You don't stand a chance?!' Mystic said.  
'Yes I do.' I replied. The Leader smiled and he quickly ran and slammed into me using  
Extreme Speed. I didn't even see him move, and I slammed into the side wall. I got up  
though. I growled and rushed at him. I used Quick Attack, he didn't even step back. I  
knew I need to use more power. His eyes glowed and he shot a Psybeam at me. I used  
Agility and managed to dodge. He looked angry now and used Flamethrower. I  
couldn't dodge this one, and I took the full brunt of the attack, slamming into the wall  
again. I jumped up as a Bubblebeam for The Leader hit the wall where I just was. I  
landed on the ground and ran at him using Take-Down. This hit him harder than before  
and it was his turn to slam into the wall. He got up slowly and turned to my friends.  
'I change my mind.' He said to me, 'I think I'll just have the Power Stone instead.' He  
smiled at me and ran at Mystic who was holding the stone. The Leader's eyes glowed  
and he used Iron Tail on Mystic, hitting him in the stomach. He let go of the stone and  
stumbled back, close to the edge. He was going over, and I ran up to The Leader. I  
had to get the stone from him. I ran and used Take-Down on The Leader again. He let  
go of the stone now and it flew at me. Mystic gained his balance and flew back onto  
the ledge. I caught the stone as it flew at me and then The Leader got his balance back  
and turned to me again. He looked at me in shock, I looked at myself. I was holding  
the Power Stone. Then my body started glowing.  
'NO!' The Leader yelled and he ran at me. It was to late though and I had evolved. I  
stopped glowing and I looked down at myself. My fur was now silver instead of  
brown. I had a blue jewel on my forehead, my throat and my tail. There was a pair of  
golden wings on my back now. The Leader looked at me in disbelief and then ran up to  
me. He tried to reach the stone but I fired a Hyper Beam and he flew into another wall.  
I placed the stone on the ground and faced The Leader again, this battle would be  
different. He got to his feet and faced me. This was his last chance to beat me, and he  
took his chance. The Leader faced me and the ground started to shake again. His fur  
glowed black, and his eyes glowed blood red. This was scary, what was he doing?  
'Carai!' Mystic yelled, 'It's an Ultimate attack! Use Energize!' I nodded, but how did  
you use Energize? I looked back at The Leader, a ball of black energy circled around  
him, like when the Charizard had used Fire Comet.  
'PAINFUL DEATH!' He yelled. The ball of energy flew at me, encasing me. My fur  
felt like it was burning. I was surrounded by the most intense pain. I screamed in  
agony. Then the ball exploded and everything went black. 


	20. Chapter 20

I heard a soft voice calling, the same voice I had heard in my other two dreams. I thought this was a dream too, but it wasn't. This was real. Had I really died? Who would be able to stop the Leader from evolving again and beating The Protector. I felt so awful, The Messenger had a lot of faith in me, and I had let her down badly. How would I be able to make things right? I heard the calling again. This time it was getting louder instead of fading away. It was coming to me, calling me, beckoning me to follow it. I did, I followed the voice to a cloud. There was ten pokemon standing on the cloud. The voice suddenly stopped calling and I landed on the cloud. Eight of the pokemon looked more like shadowy figures than anything real. The Messenger was there too, and a Celebi as well.  
'Welcome Carai.' The Messenger said.  
'Am I dead?' I asked her, not really wanting to know the answer because I feared what it might be.  
'Yes. Your in the Keeper's World now.' She replied, nodding solemnly. I could of cried but I didn't feel sorrow, just a strong agony deep in my heart. I longed to be with my friends again. I longed to see my family and set them free. I wanted to stop The Leader from destroying the world.  
'Carai, these are the ancients.' The Messenger explained. She led me over to the larger group. There was a Mew, an Entei, an Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Raikou, Suicune, Dragonite and Mewtwo. They all welcomed me into their world.  
'And this is the Keeper.' The Messenger informed me as she led me towards him. He was a Celebi.  
'Goddess.' He said, bowing to me. I did the same.  
'How can I stop The Leader if he's got the Power Stone? He's going to evolve.' I said to the Keeper.  
'I can send you back down to earth, but only for a short time. I will keep you there with time enough to beat him. I can not do anymore to help you. I am sorry.' He replied, 'Are you ready to go back?' He asked. I nodded and prepared myself.  
'Once you go back, he will just of evolved into an Orbeon. You're already a Jeweleon, and I know you can beat him. You are the only hope for this world and the other. And for The Protector.'  
'I know.' I answered. His eyes glowed and I felt the tingling sensation through my body again. There was a bright light and I closed my eyes, only to open them again when I was back in the cave. Everyone was still there, the Keeper must of sent me back in time as well.  
'Carai?' Mystic asked amazed at me just teleporting back into the cave. The Leader, who was now a newly evolved Disreon, looked at me and smiled. He had golden fur now and a black tail. There was only a jewel on his forehead now, not on his throat and tail as well, it was blood red. His eyes and wings were the same colour. He had strange markings around his eyes, just like me. He looked just like an opposite of me.  
'So, you've been in their world have you? Well done, you truly are a goddess.' He said to me, 'But your no match for my new power!'  
'Oh yeah, we'll see about that!'  
The Leader roared in anger at me and he fired a Thunder at me. Now I knew what to do. My eyes glowed a pure white and I readied myself for the attack. Instead of dodging, I let the attack hit and I absorbed it into my body. This was how to use Energize. After absorbing the electric energy, I tried my luck using my own Ultimate attack, the Light type one. My jewel glowed white like my eyes had, and my silver body glowed white as well. White energy formed around me and started to form a ball around me. All the Ultimate attacks were in the form of a ball of energy. The ball of pure white grew and then I released the attack yelling, 'HOPEFUL TOUCH!' The attack flew at The Leader and he was encased by the glow. It then stopped spinning, froze up, and then exploded. The Leader was no more.  
'You did it!' Flara yelled. I ran over to my family and let them out. My mother hugged me.  
'I'm so proud of you Carai.' She said as I struggled to breath.  
'Now we can all go home!' Charity said.  
'Actually, I can't.' I said, 'I have to go. I belong in the Keeper's World.'  
'What are you talking about?' My father asked me.  
'Maybe I should explain first.' I started. 


	21. Chapter 21

After explaining everything to my family and friends, they understood that I had to  
leave. The Messenger appeared before us, she had come to take me back to the  
Keeper's World.  
'Bye everyone.' I said sadly. I looked at Mystic, I was still in love with him. I gave him  
a kiss on the cheek.  
'Bye Mystic.' I said, looking at the ground.  
'Seeya Carai.' He replied.  
'It's time to go back Carai.' The Messenger said to me. I nodded and walked over to  
her. The jewels on her wings and head started to glow. She waved her big wings in the  
air and a portal opened before us, inside was the Keeper's World. The Messenger flew  
through and I flew in after her. When inside, I looked back quickly and just saw my  
family as the portal closed. I sighed, I couldn't go back, I belonged here.  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
Everyone started to walk out of the cave and back to the beach. I looked sadly at the  
still setting sun. I loved Carai really, I had never told her. I would never get another  
chance though either, she was gone for good and I'd never see her again. Or would I...  
A sudden light blue shadow was cast over the road. I turned around quickly and  
looked up at the sky. The Messenger! She smiled at me.  
'Time to go Mystic.' She said.  
'What? Go where?' I asked, confused.  
'To the Keeper's World.' She replied, smiling more broadly. I smiled back to her and  
flew up to the portal. The place inside was mainly clouds. She lead me through the  
portal and towards a large cloud in the middle. We landed on the cloud.  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
'They're here!' The Keeper suddenly said. I looked around and saw Mystic and the  
Messenger.  
'Mystic!' I cried, and I ran over to him. I hugged him round the neck.  
'I thought I'd never see you again.' Mystic told me, almost sadly. I looked a him and  
kissed him on the lips.  
'Well, seems we're all happy now!' The Dragonite ancient said.  
'I couldn't be more so!' I replied.  
  
I wasn't dead in this world now, I was just special that way. I was glad my family was  
finally safe from the Leader. Now nothing could harm them. I looked down on my  
family and friends who were returning to Evolution Island. I would watch over them  
from the Keeper's World and keep them safe always. A sudden breeze blew across the  
cloud and I heard a voice in my mind say, "I told you that you shall not succeed. And I  
didn't lie. We will meet again some day. I promise." The breeze left and I couldn't hear  
anything else, no matter how hard I listened.  
  
Many years later, Mystic and I were married and we had three children. Two girls and  
a boy. They were all Eevees and special just like me. Many more years past, and things  
changed alot, my children grew up in the Keeper's World and learned all about the  
legends and legendaries. Many things changed but I could never forget the Leader's  
final words to me, "We will meet again...." 


End file.
